Photographs
by Lea Ang
Summary: Sebelum mengikuti turnamen sepakbola, Wakashimazu mendapat hadiah dari orang yang disukainya. Apa ya isinya? Another story about Wakashimazu. My 3rd fict. Enjoy :)


**Photographs**

**Disclaimer: All Captain Tsubasa Character Belong to Yoichi Takahashi**

**I just own the story and the OC.**

_Hi guys! What's up? it's me again_. hehehehe.

Aku datang lagi ke fandom ini untuk memberi fanfict terbaru.

Oia, terima kasih kepada yang sudah memberi _review_ di ceritaku sebelumnya.*_bow_*

Cerita kali ini juga masih tentang Wakashimazu karena aku sangaaaaaat suka Wakashimazu.

Dia itu keren loh. _He's so cool!_

_and, here's the story..._

Suatu sore di klub fotografi...

"Nah, jadi kalian sudah mengerti 'kan? Tema fotografi kali ini adalah _sport-_olahraga. Karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan turnamen olahraga, maka klub olahraga sekarang ini sering berlatih. Kalian bisa mengambil foto saat mereka latihan atau pada saat turnamen. Aku sudah meminta izin pada mereka." kata Ueda-senpai, ketua klub fotografi.

"Ya, mengerti senpai." jawab anggota klub fotografi.

"Ambil foto yang bagus, ya. Hasil potretan kalian akan dipamerkan pada saat festival budaya nanti. Lalu akan ada foto terbaik yang akan dipilih oleh pembimbing kita, Nakajima-sensei." tambah Sekigawa-senpai, sang wakil ketua klub.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian sudah mengerti, kegiatan hari ini sudah selesai. Kalian boleh pulang. Nanti kalau kalian masih ingin bertanya, dan atau butuh bantuan, silakan bertanya pada kami, para senior." ujar Ueda-senpai sambil mengakhiri kegiatan klub fotografi hari itu.

Hari itu klub fotografi memberikan pengarahan kepada anggotanya untuk memotret suatu objek dengan tema olahraga. Tema yang diberikan ini membuat salah satu anggotanya, yaitu Ayako Suzuki, sangat senang sekali. Kenapa? Karena dia bisa memotret salah satu anggota tim sepakbola tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi.

Ayako sangat mengagumi orang itu. Diam-diam, Ayako sering memotretnya dari kejauhan saat dia sedang berlatih menangkap bola. Padahal, Ayako dan orang itu sering bertemu di klub seni. Ya, orang itu adalah Ken Wakashimazu, senior Ayako di sekolah dan di klub seni, juga salah satu anggota tim sepakbola. Ayako sangat mengaguminya karena Wakashimazu adalah orang yang sangat baik sekali. Juga keren. Apalagi ketika Wakashimazu sedang berada di tengah gawang di lapangan sepakbola, dan bersiap menangkap tendangan lawan.

Bagi Ayako, tema klub fotografi kali ini merupakan kesempatan yang baik untuk bertemu dengan Wakashimazu. Karena, akhir-akhir ini, Ayako jarang bertemu dengannya di klub seni atau di ruang studio musik. Ini dikarenakan Wakashimazu sedang giat berlatih sepakbola untuk menghadapi turnamen. Diam-diam, rupanya Ayako merindukan kehadiran Wakashimazu di klub seni. Oleh karena itu, kesempatan dari klub fotografinya ini tidak akan dia sia-siakan.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Pada keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Ayako sudah sampai di sekolah. Ayako berencana untuk menemui Wakashimazu di lapangan sepakbola sebelum latihan pagi dimulai. Ketika sedang mengganti sepatunya di ruang loker, seseorang menyapa Ayako.

"Ohayou, Suzuki. Pagi sekali datangnya." sapa orang itu.

Ayako agak terkejut ketika mengetahui siapa yang ternyata menyapanya.

"Oh, ya... senpai. Ohayou." balas Ayako agak gugup.

Ya, yang menyapa Ayako adalah Wakashimazu. Orang yang ingin Ayako temui itu justru malah menyapanya duluan, bahkan sebelum Ayako menyusun rencana untuk bicara dengan Wakashimazu tentang fotografi.

"Ada apa? Aku mengagetkanmu ya?" tanya Wakashimazu.

"Tidak, senpai. Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Ayako. Sebetulnya dia gugup. Hanya saja, dia tidak mau kalau Wakashimazu mengetahuinya.

"Kau datang pagi sekali. Ada sesuatu yang harus kau kerjakan, ya?" tanya Wakashimazu lagi.

"Ya... sebenarnya aku datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah karena aku ingin ke ruang klub sepakbola dulu." jawab Ayako. Jujur. Karena dia tidak pandai berbohong.

"Klub sepakbola? Kau mau bertemu seseorang disana?" tanya Wakashimazu.

"Ya." jawab Ayako.

Jawaban Ayako yang barusan tentu saja membuat Wakashimazu penasaran. Dan berharap orang yang ingin ditemui Ayako adalah dirinya.

"Siapa orang itu, Suzuki?" tanya Wakashimazu lagi. Ya, Wakashimazu sangat menyukai Ayako. Makanya dia penarasan siapa orang yang ingin ditemui Ayako.

"Err.. aku.. ingin.. bertemu senpai." Jawab Ayako. Jawaban ini tentu saja membuat Wakashimazu melayang.

'_Mimpi apa aku semalam sampai-sampai Ayako ingin bertemu denganku?_' batin Wakashimazu. Tetapi Wakashimazu berusaha menanggapi jawaban Ayako setenang mungkin. Padahal jantungnya sedang berdebar.

"Eh, denganku? Ada apa?" tanya Wakashimazu. Sok _cool_.

Lalu Ayako menyampaikan maksud dari tugas fotografinya itu. Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Ayako, Wakashimazu berkata, "Baiklah. Kemarin Ueda juga sudah bertemu dengan kapten tim kami dan tentu saja anggota klub fotografi boleh memotret kami saat latihan dan pada saat turnamen. Asal jangan ketika kami sedang ganti baju. Hahahahahahaha." canda Wakashimazu.

"Tentu saja tidak senpai. Bisa-bisa klub fotografi dibubarkan kalau itu sampai terjadi." Jawab Ayako sambil tertawa.

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang sangaaaaaat indah untuk Ayako dan Wakashimazu. Dua orang bodoh yang tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka saling menyukai. Dan saat ini mereka sedang bercanda dan tertawa bersama.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Masih di hari yang sama, siang harinya di ruang klub sepakbola...

"Mohon perhatiannya anak-anak!" kata pelatih Gamo.

"Aku ingin memberikan sebuah pengumuman." kata pelatih Gamo lagi.

"Kemarin aku sudah mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan menjadi _starting line up_ pada turnamen nanti. Tetapi akan ada sedikit perubahan. Seperti yang telah kita ketahui, yang seharusnya menjadi kiper utama adalah Genzo Wakabayashi. Tetapi karena dokter menyatakan kondisi tangannya belum begitu pulih, maka yang akan menggantikannya adalah Ken Wakashimazu. Kau siap Wakashimazu?" tanya pelatih Gamo.

"Siap, pelatih!" jawab Wakashimazu.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu, nanti kau langsung turun ke lapangan saat latihan." Kata pelatih Gamo.

"Ya!" jawab Wakashimazu. Senang. Sangat senang. Dan dia tidak sabar ingin memberi tahu Ayako bahwa dia yang akan jadi kiper utama pada turnamen nanti.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hei, Wakashimazu. Selamat, yaa. Pasti kau ingin segera memberi tahu gadis itu." kata Matsuyama ketika mereka sedang berada di ruang ganti seusai latihan.

"Gadis itu? Siapa? Jadi selama ini kau sudah punya pacar, Wakashimazu?" tanya Hyuga.

"Apa? Wakashimazu punya pacar? Heeeei, kawan-kawan... diam-diam Wakashimazu sudah punya pacar looooh.." goda Ishizaki.

"Cieee Wakashimazu..." balas anggota yang lain.

"Aaaah, kalian ini. Bukan. Dia bukan pacarku. Ini gara-gara kau Matsuyama." kata Wakashimazu.

"Bukan pacar kok mukamu merah. Hahahahaha. Kau itu sedang jatuh cinta. Tahu tidak?" kata Misugi menimpali.

"Aaah sudahlah. Aku pulang duluan saja. Kalian ini senangnya menggoda orang lain." kata Wakashimazu.

"Hei, kok kau buru-buru sekali. Pasti mau menemui gadis itu. Yoshiko bilang, hari ini di klub seni ada kegiatan sampai malam. Pasti gadis itu juga ada di klub seni. Coba susul. Siapa tahu bisa bertemu. Hahaha." goda Matsuyama.

"Bukan urusanmu, Matsuyama." balas Wakashimazu.

'_Uh, mereka itu. Sepertinya senang sekali menggoda orang lain._' batin Wakashimazu.

Tetapi setelah mendengar kata-kata Matsuyama barusan, Wakashimazu pun bergegas menuju ruang klub seni. '_Siapa tahu masih bisa bertemu Ayako_' batinnya. Ketika Wakashimazu berjalan menuju ruang klub seni, seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Wakashimazu-senpai!" panggil orang itu. Yang ternyata orang itu adalah Ayako Suzuki. Orang yang sedari tadi ingin ditemui Wakashimazu.

"Oh, hai.. Suzuki.. kau belum pulang rupanya." kata Wakashimazu. Dari nada suaranya, terdengar bahwa dia sangat senang sekali bertemu gadis itu.

"Ya, aku baru saja mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan. Untung belum tutup. Senpai sendiri mau kemana? Sudah selesai latihan?" tanya Ayako. Yang juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya bertemu Wakashimazu.

"Aku ingin ke ruang klub seni. Untuk mencarimu." jawab Wakashimazu.

"Mencariku? ada apa senpai?" tanya Ayako.

"Untuk mengajakmu pulang bersama. Mau 'kan?" tanya Wakashimazu. _To the point_.

"Boleh. Tapi aku harus mengambil kamera dan barangku yang lain di ruang klub. Senpai mau menunggu sebentar?" tanya Ayako.

"Tidak. Ayo, kita ambil bersama lalu segera pulang sebelum terlalu malam." ajak Wakashimazu.

"Oke." jawab Ayako.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"Hei, Suzuki. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan." kata Wakashimazu ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju stasiun.

"Apa itu senpai?" tanya Ayako.

"Hari ini pelatih bilang aku akan menjadi kiper utama untuk turnamen nanti." kata Wakashimazu.

"Wah! Hebat! Selamat ya, senpai! Aku senang mendengarnya. Senpai pasti bisa bermain dengan bagus. Senpai 'kan kiper karate." kata Ayako. Kata-kata Ayako barusan merupakan _mood booster_ bagi Wakashimazu.

"Ya, terima kasih. Kau mau 'kan datang ke turnamen nanti untuk menontonku?" tanya Wakashimazu.

"Tentu saja senpai. Aku akan datang. Aku ingin memotret senpai ketika sedang bertanding. Pasti senpai keren sekali!" jawab Ayako dengan pipi yang memanas.

Kalau saja waktu itu mereka tepat melewati lampu jalan yang bersinar, mungkin mereka akan melihat muka merah dari masing-masing lawan bicara.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Keesokan harinya merupakan H-3 sebelum turnamen olahraga diadakan. Semua klub olahraga semakin giat berlatih. Termasuk tim sepakbola. Terlihat pemain andalan tim sepakbola sedang berlatih menggiring bola. Selesai latihan pagi, Wakashimazu dan teman-teman satu timnya menuju ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian. Setelah itu mereka menuju kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Ketika bel istirahat pertama berbunyi, para siswa segera menuju kantin. Begitu pula dengan Wakashimazu. Lalu, saat dia keluar kelas, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Wakashimazu-senpai!" panggil orang itu. Ternyata Ayako. Wakashimazu langsung sumringah.

"Hei, Suzuki. Ada apa?" tanyanya. Kemudian Ayako menyodorkan kotak yang dibungkus kertas berwarna biru.

"Ini. Hadiah. Untuk senpai. Tapi senpai harus janji padaku untuk membuka hadiah ini di rumah." kata Ayako sambil tersenyum.

"Hadiah untuk apa? Aku tidak berulang tahun hari ini." tanya Wakashimazu. Bingung, bercampur senang.

"Hadiah untuk senpai karena senpai berhasil terpilih menjadi kiper utama. Ini juga bisa sebagai penyemangat." jawab Ayako. "Janji ya, senpai. Buka hadiah ini di rumah." tambahnya.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Ayako-chan." kata Wakashimazu. Menyebut nama Ayako bukan dengan marganya.

"Senpai.. tadi memanggilku apa?" tanya Ayako, bingung bercampur senang karena Wakashimazu memanggilnya bukan dengan marganya. Dan berharap pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Ayako-chan. Boleh 'kan aku memanggilmu Ayako-chan?" tanya Wakashimazu. Sebenarnya dia sangat gugup dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Tapi dia berusaha untuk kelihatan _cool_ di depan Ayako.

"Oh, ya.. tentu saja, senpai." jawab Ayako sama gugup dan berdebarnya.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Sesampainya di rumah, Wakashimazu segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lalu duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Dari tadi siang, pikirannya sudah melayang ke kotak biru yang diberi oleh Ayako. Untung saja dia masih bisa berkonsentrasi saat latihan. Wakashimazu mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya perlahan. Lalu setelah kotak itu terbuka, ternyata isinya adalah kumpulan foto dirinya sedang berlatih sepakbola di lapangan.

Ada foto dirinya sedang berlatih menangkap bola, mengobrol dengan teman satu timnya, berlatih lari, mencuci muka... Ya, foto-foto itu adalah hasil potretan Ayako. Lalu pada lembar foto yang terakhir adalah foto dirinya dan Ayako sedang berada di ruang musik. Wakashimazu ingat, saat itu Maki Akamine, salah satu anggota klub seni sedang mencoba kamera Lomo yang baru dibelikan Hyuga, pacarnya. Lalu Maki memotret mereka berdua yang sedang duduk bersebelahan.

Ada rasa senang bercampur haru ketika dia melihat foto-foto itu. Lalu Wakashimazu menerka-nerka kapan kira-kira Ayako mengambil fotonya. Ketika bangkit dari kursinya, tangan Wakashimazu tak sengaja menyenggol kotak tersebut hingga jatuh. Ketika mengambil kotak tersebut, secarik kertas yang dilipat menjadi segi empat kecil terjatuh dari kotak itu. Ternyata itu adalah surat dari Ayako. Dibacanya surat itu.

_Halo, senpai. Apa kabar? Saat senpai membaca surat ini, pasti senpai sudah melihat foto-foto itu. Ya, senpai. Itu adalah hasil potretanku. Maaf senpai kalau hasilnya masih kurang bagus. Tapi semoga senpai menyukainya. Oh iya, senpai. Diantara kumpulan foto-foto itu ada foto kita berdua yang dipotret Maki 'kan? Itu adalah penyemangat untuk senpai dan sebagai pengganti diriku yang sudah berjanji akan menonton senpai. Sepertinya untuk pertandingan awal, aku tidak akan bisa menonton senpai karena aku harus pergi ke Korea selama seminggu untuk pelatihan vokal. Tetapi, aku pasti akan datang untuk menonton senpai di babak final. Jadi, pastikan ya, senpai harus masuk ke babak final. Dan saat itulah aku akan memotret senpai yang keren sedang bertanding. Semangat, senpai! Fighting!_

_Regards,_

_Ayako Suzuki_

Setelah membaca surat itu, sejujurnya Wakashimazu kecewa karena Ayako tidak bisa menonton pertandingannya. Tetapi, Ayako harus pergi untuk mewakili sekolah. Jadi, ya Wakashimazu harus bersabar menunggu dengan foto mereka berdua yang diberikan Ayako. '_Tidak apa dia tidak menonton, toh hanya pertandingan awal, dan dia pergi hanya seminggu. Aku pasti bisa masuk final!_' batin Wakashimazu.

Pada saat latihan yang terkahir kali sebelum turnamen, Wakashimazu terlihat semangat sekali.

"Hei, ada apa dengan Wakashimazu? Dia semangat sekali sepertinya." tanya Ishizaki.

"Dia baru mendapat _mood booster_ dari seseorang. Makanya dia semangat." jawab Matsuyama.

"Ya, dan kudengar dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada orang itu kalau kita berhasil menang di turnamen." tambah Hyuga.

"Ooooh, jadi begitu rupanya. Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus semangat. Jangan kalah dari Wakashimazu." kata Ishizaki.

'_Hei, Ayako. Aku dan teman-temanku pasti akan masuk final dan menjadi juara di turnamen. Dan setelah memenangkan turnamen itu, aku pasti akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Pasti!_' kata Wakashimazu bertekad dalam hati.

**FIN**

**Notes:**

Hyaaaaaaaaaaaa selesaaaaaai.

akhirnya.

tapi aku agak kurang puas di bagian akhirnya.

selalu saja kalau bikin cerita bingung di bagian akhir.

oia. mohon maaf juga kalau ada typo dan semacamnya.

aaah.

terus pas bagian surat buat Wakashimazu. maaf ya kalau suratnya aneh.

_I'm not good at writing a love letter._ Mungkin para senpai ada yang bisa ajarin?

ehehehe.

oke, terima kasih sudah membaca. Jangan lupa _review _nya ya.

gracias! ;)


End file.
